


[podfic] Five Dates Tony Should Have Known Were Going to End Badly

by reena_jenkins



Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [47]
Category: Chuck (TV), Eureka (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), White Collar
Genre: 5 Things, Crack, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Humor, M/M, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Tony should know better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: For misura for the Five Things Meme for the prompt: "Five Dates Tony Should Have Known Were Going to End Badly in Hindsight"
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, John Casey/Tony Stark, Nathan Stark/Tony Stark, Neal Caffrey/Tony Stark, Sherlock Holmes/Tony Stark
Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676401
Kudos: 18





	[podfic] Five Dates Tony Should Have Known Were Going to End Badly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Dates Tony Should Have Known Were Going to End Badly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/952706) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



****Title:** [Five Dates Tony Should Have Known Were Going To End Badly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/952706) **  
** **

****Author:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/profile)[storiesfortravellers](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/)   
**

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Fandom:** Avengers (movie'verse), Chuck, Eureka, White Collar, Sherlock (tv) 

**Pairing:** Nathan Stark/Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Neal Caffrey/Tony Stark, John Casey/Tony Stark, Sherlock Holmes/Tony Stark

 **Length:** 00:06:29

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/48%20\(AVG_Chuck_Eur_WC_SH\)%20_Five%20Dates%20Tony%20Should%20Have%20Known%20Were%20Going%20To%20End%20Badly_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (03:56:49, 434 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
